


A break from the chaos

by hanekoma



Series: World's End [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, since the outbreak, Billy and Teddy are able to take a small break. During this time, they are able to relax and get to know one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A break from the chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cris-art. This was the first part of the series I'd written, also.

The sounds of the night were a lot more terrifying than they had ever been. Every cry of an owl or a screech of a bat made their skin crawl. It almost sounded as if there were faint moans protruding through the forest, closing in on them.

Darkness had never felt so heavy or looked so black before. While sleep was trying to set in from the overwhelming and life-altering day, neither wanted to give in for fear of what might come to them in their sleep.

When everything had come crashing down on their lives, the last person Billy had imagined he'd end up trying to survive with was someone around his own age, the epitome of the bullies who harassed him for years. Theodore Altman fit that description to the letter — tall, attractive and built like a wall.

So, it all came as a great surprise when Theodore — _Teddy_ — wasn't anything like those bullies who plagued him for years. Granted, Teddy wasn't privy to the fact that he was gay, but even so, the other teen seemed to have more kindness in his pinky than any of those bullies combined.

In this current situation, all Billy could do was chant over and over, _It's safe. It's safe. It's safe. It's safe,_ in his head. Somehow, he felt like this manta would protect them, wrap them in a shield. Of course, deep down, he was aware that it was all a fabricated falsehood that had been merely concocted to protect his currently fragile psyche.

"You cold?" When Teddy's voice broke the silence, Billy couldn't help but jump. One hand placed over his heart as he tried to calm himself; even his breath was sped up and it was hard to keep from panting. Their gaze met and a sheepish smile crossed Teddy's face. "Sorry... Didn't mean to startle you."

Quickly Billy shook his head, denying just how scared he'd been. "Not like that was your intention. But I'm fine." Except his body betrayed him with a visible shiver. As the night wore on and deepened, a chill had permeated the air.

A low chuckle came from Teddy as he stood up. Billy watched him move to check and gather some branches nearby. "Sure you aren't. I just imagined that shiver, didn't I?" The pout spread over his features; Teddy gave a small laugh.

" _Sorry_ , but I didn't think I'd need more than this hoodie to keep me warm tonight." Sure, he sounded childish and sulky, but for some reason, Teddy seemed to bring out that side of him. There was a strange comfort he'd found in his peer, even if they'd only just met for the first time during this crisis.

There was no snarky response in return. Instead, Teddy had set down the branches near Billy and peeled off his jacket. "We can share until I get this fire going." When the coat was tossed into his arms, he felt his heart skip a beat.

The material smelled really good as Billy pulled it around his shoulders. Thank goodness the collar was tall enough to hide the blush that was creeping over his cheeks. After all, he didn't need to be giving his sexuality away to Teddy quite yet, especially when they were just getting on comfortable terms.

Within a few minutes, Teddy had a small fire going and Billy could feel the heat radiating off the flames. When he was sufficiently warmed up, he reluctantly tugged Teddy's jacket off to return it. A soft thanks was murmured out as he handed it back over.

Just before the comfort fully set in, there was a loud crash and scream nearby. Both of them were up within seconds, snuffing out the fire and grabbing their weapons. Reality slammed them like an iron fist.

The undead were still coming.


End file.
